Growing Around Episodes - My Sister, The Pet Sitter
This is another episode script written by Mr. Enter Release date (DeviantART): May 1st, 2015 Script episode starts on a crudely drawn poster in crayon. It says “Sally’s Pet Siten Survace” and has many stick animal figures on it. The camera expands to show Timmy holding it Timmy: Sally’s pet-sitting service? Sally: Uh-huh! I hung these all over town. I thought that since I was doing such a good job taking care of Gumdrops cut to Gumdrops that seems to have just survived a bad game of “dress up” with her hair in disarray with random accessories every Sally: I thought that I’d open up my services to taking care of other kids’ pets. Timmy: Sally, you do know that this is a big responsibility right? Are you sure you’re up for it? Sally: Do you know who you’re talking to!? They don’t call me the animal princess for nothing! Timmy: But they don’t call you-- a doorbell ringing Sally: And if you excuse me, it looks like my first customer is here. And speaking of which, I don’t know what you’re complaining about. Timmy: Huh? Sally: You’re gonna be kicking yourself when I am the one to take us all to Lucky Cheeses tonight. Timmy: And if you can’t? looks like she’s about to object in annoyance, but the doorbell rings Sally: I’m coming! I’m coming! herself Oh I can’t wait to see what cat or dog or lizard I get to spend the day with! opens the door. When she opens it there’s a kid with a kangaroo on a leash. The kangaroo is fully grown. Sally looks really surprised Customer 1: Are you Sally Dunn? Sally: kangaroo Uh yeah… Customer 1: Excellent. This here is Jamie. She eats three times a day, and loves to take walks. I’ll be back to see her at five Sally the leash I’m going to be spending the day at Wacky World! Sally: But… uh… Customer 1: Have fun Jamie! Don’t bite! Sally: D-don’t bite? kangaroo seems to take a dive at Sally. Timmy fades in from the background Timmy: You still up for this Sally? Were you expecting kids to just stick to cats and dogs? kangaroo licks Sally’s cheek and that reassures her. She takes a stance of confidence Sally: Of course. You’re looking at the animal princess, remember!? Customer 2: Uh… is this the home of Sally Dunn? turns around Sally: Yea--stops in surprise see a kid holding a monkey Customer 2: Oh good. This is Zeke. places the monkey in Sally’s arms, or tries to. He tries to cling to the customer He’s… a little clingy to me. Sally: I… can see that. Customer 2: Come on, stay with Sally. She’ll take good care of you. Mommy has to go now. customer breaks away and begins running off Sally: Wait, I have a couple of questions! Customer 2: I’m sure you’ll figure it out! You’re lucky I got him unhooked! closes the door behind her, and the second she does the monkey tries to break free, almost violently. Sally: Why can’t the Summerway kids have normal pets!? falls down the stairs right on cue Sally: Gumdrops, what did I tell you about the stairs? Timmy: Well, you have fun with that. I’ve got to go to work. opens the door to find Customer 3. Customer 3: Hey, is this where Sally Dunn lives? Timmy: Oh yeah, the Animal Princess. She’s here. customer holds out his arms like he’s holding something. It seems that there’s nothing there Customer 3: This is Horace, can she take care of him? Timmy: I… uh don’t think that she takes care of imaginary friends. of a sudden, a chameleon appears in his hands Sally: A CHAMELEON! rushes in to grab it Of course I’ll take care of this little guy. Customer 3: That’s great. When can I pick him up? Sally: in the chameleon At 5… or 6… or 7… or whenever is good for you. Customer 3: Sounds good. Timmy: Have fun Sally. walks through the living room with the chameleon and coos over it. We see Zeke standing on a high shelf. He jumps Sally in cartoonish fashion and then begins hopping up and down in victory. Horace goes rolling away and disappears. Sally: Oh no! Horace! turns around Get off of me you stupid monkey! monkey scowls and looks offended Sally: Uh-oh. monkey runs upstairs Sally: Hey come back! Not you too! falters Great, I lost two out of three of the animals in five minutes. camera shows Jamie eating stuffing from the sofa. Then it shows Sally wandering through the house Sally: Oh Horace, where are you? ends up tripping over the invisible lizard and slides and scrapes her knee on the floor. She ends up tearing up Sally: Ow-ow-ow-ow noises kangaroo stops eating the sofa and looks over to Sally. It takes a sympathetic look at her and then picks her up Sally: sniffling Hey, what are you doing!? starts rocking Sally back and forth in an attempt to comfort her Sally: Hey! My name isn’t Joey! Put me down! hugs Sally and puts Sally in her pouch. Sally struggles to get out, but it seems that she’s stuck Sally: Let me go! kangaroo starts hopping towards the kitchen. Sally sees some milk that spilled onto the ground from breakfast Sally: Oh no! Watch out! hops on it and slips onto its back and straight towards the fridge. The door opens. Sally closes her eyes tightly as they both get splattered with random ingredients from the fridge. A stick of butter lands on Jamie’s chest. Sally grabs it with her mouth Sally: butter in her mouth Gross, gross, gross! begins wedging it in between herself and the pouch and pops out in appropriately cartoony fashion with a nice pop sound effect. After she brushes herself off, she pulls a paper out of her pocket Sally: That’s another one off the list a “Before I grow up list.” On it are things like go sky diving, ride the Great Roller Coaster of China, meet Eternity Forever. She crosses off “ride in a kangaroo’s pouch.” kangaroo gets up and starts hopping towards Sally, looking like it wants a hug. Sally should have an exaggerated expression of surprise Sally: N-no-no! I already did that I don’t need to do it again! runs the other way, past Gumdrops and turns her way around the railing and starts climbing the stairs. The kangaroo hops past Gumdrops with absolute glee. Then the chameleon turns visible, hiding in Gumdrops mane. Gumdrops seems notably surprised cut to Sally hiding in a dark place in her bedroom. The kangaroo hops by. It stands there for a second, and Sally looks really tense.Then the kangaroo hops away, and Sally breathes a sigh of relief pops out of her toy chest, wearing most of its contents. She’s wearing a ballerina tutu, a superhero cape, a slinky wrapped around her leg, a lollipop stuck to her hair, and a hula hoop as a sash. Sally: Whew… that was close. cut to her wandering the halls Sally: Now that that crazy kangaroo is gone I can look for the monkey and the chameleon. see that Robert’s window is open Sally: Oh no! Oh no! Oh no! runs to the window and begins looking outside Sally: I swear if that stupid monkey-- see that the monkey was hiding in the closet. Once again, being called stupid offends it and it pushes Sally out of the window. She ends up landing in the kiddie pool below. angrily slashes about. The monkey makes some noises getting Sally’s attention Sally: When I get my hands on you! You are going to pay for that! monkey closes the window. Sally runs to the back door, but quickly hides before she gets spotted by the kangaroo that’s looking in various kitchen drawers for Sally. Sally tries the front door, but it’s locked. From a nearby window, the monkey mocks her Sally: Oh for the love of Santa Claus! Let me in! monkey ponders for a second in comedic fashion, before deciding better of it. It begins swinging on the curtains in playful protest Sally: Hey! Only I get to do that! Now open this door! monkey makes some incomprehensible gesture Sally: Yes I’m sure! Now open this door! monkey rolls his eyes. We hear the door unlock. It opens and the kangaroo is standing right there. It grabs Sally Sally: Great… Sally’s placed in Jamie’s pouch, the monkey is literally rolling on the floor laughing Sally: When I get out of here, you’re in big trouble! kangaroo starts hopping around the house again Sally: If I get out of here… cut to some time later, Sally is obviously very bored Sally: You can’t keep me in here forever you know! I will manage to squeeze out eventually! kangaroo hops towards the back door. Sally: Where are we going!? kangaroo opens the sliding door Sally: I don’t want to be back here! begins picking flowers Sally: Oh… we’re picking flowers. That’s… URMPH begins stuffing flowers into Sally’s mouth. She spits them out in disgust Sally: FOR THE LAST TIME, I AM NOT A KANG--URMPH! see the monkey running in, a blue flower in its hand. It’s not going anywhere. The camera pans out to find that Gumdrops is standing on his tail. She snorts. The chameleon is on her head picks the monkey up. It can’t escape. Unfortunately the kangaroo starts hopping away. The camera focuses on Sally, mouth full of dirt Sally: Help! Where are we going!? chases after Sally. We cut to a busy street, where the kangaroo is just hopping along blissfully unaware of any danger that’s in front of her. Sally: S-stop! The road! kangaroo hops through traffic uninjured and practically unaware of it. Gumdrops is stopped momentarily by the traffic. She backs up for a couple of steps and then jumps along the roofs of the cars. As she lands, she tumbles in a cartwheel. Her eyes are spinning around, but she’s fine and still has the chameleon and monkey. kangaroo hops through a display of paint. It coats Sally and the kangaroo. Gumdrops gallops through soon after and begins slipping. She crashes into a remaining can of paint and ends up with blue polka dots. The chameleon changes accordingly. kangaroo crashes into a new stand next. The news kid looks remarkably confused as to what just happened. Sally is covered with a newspaper. It states “scientists figure out that strawberry best flavor of ice cream.” Sally: Ugh, this day keeps getting worse! We all know that chocolate is the best flavor! takes a daring bound and jumps over the kangaroo, catching a newspaper in the process. She looks angrily at the kangaroo through the newspaper. Sally: Gumdrops am I glad to see you! This crazy kangaroo thinks that I’m her baby or something! kangaroo looks a little saddened when she’s finally realized that Sally is not her baby. She pulls Sally out of her pouch and presents her to Gumdrops. Then she begins tearing up Sally: Hey-hey, don’t cry. You were only doing what you thought was right. And besides, I’ve got a little someone for you to take care pulls the monkey from Gumdrops’ mouth. The kangaroo brightens up and smiles, and the monkey looks very nervous as to what’s going to come. We cut to later. It’s clearly evening. Both the chameleon and the monkey had been returned. Sally is playing pattycake with the kangaroo Sally: Pattycake pattycake, baker kid. Bake me a cake-- a ring on the doorbell Customer 1: Oh I missed you Jamie! Was she good for you today? kangaroo looks on bashfully Sally: She was great! But maybe that’s me. After all, animals really seem to love me. Customer 1: Here’s your money. Sally: Excellent. Lucky Cheeses, here I come! Customer 1: So… when can I drop Jamie off tomorrow? Sally: T-tomorrow!? has a very shocked look as the episode ends